Going to Snöland
by Myrvann
Summary: We're sick of seeing the naruto characters beeing sent to high schools in america, right? So let's send them to the norwegian ninjas in stead!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This is my first naruto story ever! Please tell me if I have som bad spelling things and stuff..

Yes, of course this 14 years old girl, with nothing better to do owns naruto! God, If I did I wouldn't write a FANfic, would I?

This is after the timeskip, so no sasuke here.. And I do't feel like putting Sai in this mess either, since he's like "gone" in the new chapters.

And this time the naruto characters knows english. So taht's not a problem xD.. and the norwegian ones too.. So they'll speak in english with eachother.

Summaries:

Now, everybody knows that Naruto and co are living in japan. And were all tierd of sending them to Amercia to go in some high school. So let's send them to norway!

Getting the news 

"geez, just once.. Couldn't he be here on time for just ONCE!" The familiar woice of the orange wearing ninja we all love could be heard over the not longer green, but brownish / yellowish dry training field of the konoha village. The other member of team seven agreed as well, but she didn't feel like responsing to her teammates fustrated growl. It was just to warm outside to do anything at all!. The sun had been shining constanstly for about three weeks mabye more, and you could see it on both the village, who no longer were as green as before, but now trubbled with wood fires, and the villagers, Sakura and Ino didn't compete against eachother, Lee wasn't doing his five hundred pushups and his one thousand rope jumpes before lunch break and the most suprising thing of all: Jiraya didn't go for the hot springs theese days! Actually, no one felt like doing what they usualy did. But at the moment the heat didn't seem to bother naruto. He just kept on shouting out in the air.

suddenly out of a little "poof cloudy thingy" a white haired, mask wearing, pretty high jounin stepped out. He raised his hand "Yo"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled, pointing at him with his threatning finger. "Oh, I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi replied, smiling. (AN:yes, he's smiling.. but I guess Naruto and sakura wouldn't know that.. err, let's just get on wit the story)

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto yelled again, still pointing his still "very" threating finger at him.

Kakashi sighed and looked over his two younger teammates and stopped his sigh at the orange wearing one.

"Dont't you think it's a little bit to hot to complain over me being a little late"

"hot?.. Too hot .. NOW? Why you.." Sakura shouted, ignoring Naruto when he told her that what she said didn't make any sense. "You made us wait for TREE HOURS in this heat, and NOW you're saying it's TOO HOT?" Sakura shouted, and took Narutos earlier position, and pointed her dangerious, finger with pink nail polish at him..

"err.. Sakura.. no reason to get all hot tempered over this" kakashi said, holding his right hand behind his head, and then he started mumbling something about "hot tempered, get it?"

Everything was silent. Then Kakashi bust outh laughing.

both Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped when they saw their sensei, laughing so much that he cried and barley could stand, while shouting "hot tempered" again and again.

(kakashi needed some minuts to get over his hilarious joke, but he's back now and the story can continue)

"So, I have some good news you two" Kakashi announced, while wiping a tear off his eye. "We have a mission that definatly will cool you down" Kakashi strated laughing again, about his onve again "hilarious" joke.

"oy, sakura-chan" Naruto wisphered to Sakura who was standing nest to him "Is it just me, or is this heat doing something to kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know, but if he don't stop doing that I'll make sure he does it anyway" sakura replyed while makin a fist.

"kakashi-sensei, could you _please_ get on with your "good news" now?" Sakura said, trying to sound as calm as she possible could. And she would've sucseed with it too if it wasn't for her twiching eyebrow.

Kakashi coughes "yes, certanly Sakura" He replied, while fixing his mask.. "You two are too pack your bags and come to the hokages office at two o clock for more info. And this is a long term mission, so pack wisely" POFF - CLOUD - THING kakashi was gone.

"Uhm.. ok? What's the clock now, Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning to her other teammate. "About two O clock or something I guess" Naruto said looking at the sun.

Sakura grouled fustratingly "TWO O CLOCK? I can't pack my stuff in less than an hour! He didn't even tell what I were to pack for!"

"Nee, Sakura chan, don't worry! It's been like this for like a month, so just pack your usual stuff! It's not like we're going to the north pole or anything"

"Yeah, I'll see you in an hour" and with that Sakura walked off, leaving Naruto to go eat ramen. (He doesn't use long time packing )

At the hokages office:

Sakura and naruto enterd at the same time. Kakashi (surprisingly) was there, and Kurenai, Hinata, Shino and Kiba pluss a enormusly big akamru too. Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something, when he wad interupped by tsunade.

"Everyone here? Good" Tsunade spoke up, not waiting for an answer. "You six genins are from now on a part of a project. Konoha are going to co operate with the Cold villages hidden in the land of snow, more precicelly: Snöland And..." "WHAT?"Tsunades speach had be stopped by Sakura, who once again were twiching. "That's a COLD place, right? Naruto told me we were going to a warm place! So I packed like skirts and shirts and"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, even shino. "and.. and.. never mind" Sakura ended weakly and sat down on the nearby couch.

Tsunade shaked her head, and started over again. "As I were about to say, konoha and Snöland are going to send some of their ninjas to eachothers countries."

Kurenai, kakashi and shino nodded while Kiba, Hinata and naruto just stared. And for sakura: Well, she just sat there.

"what about understanding eachother.. Won't that be a problem?" Kiba spoke up.

Tsunade, shaked her head. "No, they can talk english. And if you please can hold your questions until after I'm finished"

She took up some papers and started telling.

"The Village Snoland, and konoha are cooperating about this project, because it would be useful for both villages to have friends in the other side of the world. After what our anbus are telling, a ninja war is about to break out. And small ninja tribes all over the world are gathering to make aries." She stopped reading and looked at everyone in the room for a second, before continuing.

"Konoha have the sand and if this sucseeds we will also have Snoland. And this is where the genins comes in: You are too observe, and write a raport each month, learn how everything works there and the people over there are giving you some scrolls with Snoland thecniuqes in for you to learn. In that way, we'll be able to make a stronger army if needed. The villages can no longer care about secrets, it's all about suriving and sucseeding"

And with this Tsunade stopped speaking.

"Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry for interrupting, but y beetels wouldn't be for much help in the cold. They'll sleep.." Shino spoke up.

"I'm avare of that shino, and I'm giving you a choice. You'll bee able to choose between staying here and going. If you're not going I'll put you up wit some avaible team."

Everybody looked at shino, waiting for him to answer.

"now?" Tsunade said, when half a minut had passed.

"I choose to:"

DUM DUN DUUUN

Yuk . .. It'll get better, I promise! And I know this was a really short chapter! But I'll write longer later.. Will shino go with them? If I get any rewiews I'll listen to them, If not I'll just decide on my own xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello person!

Shino is going with them! And they're going to be summoned to Norway.. Japp, that's it.. And I think I'll use some norweigan words in this.. o I'll make a list of meanings at the bottom xD..

I actually got one rewiev! Thank you so much red-headed psychopaths wanted

So anyways, I'll just get on with the story then! And As promised: this chapter will be longer than the last one.. I had some sort of a writers block xD I know it's not always snowing in norway. In fact the summers there can be pretty warm. But anyway.. Let's just say this goes on in svalbard or something..

About the wollen clothes on the norwegians: the reason they're using so much wollen clothes is because it laovs them to sweat whitout getting cold. And woll is holding the warm inside!

Recap:

"Konoha have the sand and if this sucseeds we will also have Snoland. And this is where the genins comes in: You are too observe, and write a raport each month, learn how everything works there and the people over there are giving you some scrolls with Snoland thecniuqes in for you to learn. In that way, we'll be able to make a stronger army if needed. The villages can no longer care about secrets, it's all about suriving and sucseeding"

And with this Tsunade stopped speaking.

"Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry for interrupting, but my beetels wouldn't be for much help in the cold. They'll sleep.." Shino spoke up.

"I'm avare of that shino, and I'm giving you a choice. You'll bee able to choose between staying here and going. If you're not going I'll put you up wit some avaible team."

Everybody looked at shino, waiting for him to answer.

"now?" Tsunade said, when half a minut had passed.

"I choose to:"

"I choose to go with my team on this mission, even if my beetels won't be at any help" He said, and then falling silent again. "You speak?" Naruto joked. But ofcourse. No one laughed. So the orange wearing ninja, sunk down and continued to wach Tsunade, ready to get orders. Tsunade nodded at Shinos answer and made a little "V" sign on the paper she had been holding. "Well, you guys are going to be summoned over there by this" Tsunade took out a scroll, who looked extremly old. You'd think that If you thuched it it would turn in to dust. "I don't know how long you're staying, so I expect to get reports every week" The shinobis nodded, to show that they'd understood.

"Nee, Tsunade-no baachan can't we just go allready?" Naruto shouted while wawing his arms, it looked like was getting bored again. Tsunade ignored him and turned against kakashi and reached out to scroll toward him. "If you may?" He nodded and took the scroll carefully.

Then he opened it and carefully let it slide over the floor, it looked rather blank, Exept from a strange sign no one recognised in the middle. And it was quite big. It almost filles the wile length at the hokages office. Kakashi made a serie of quick hand seals and slammed his hand on the scroll. Then he repeated the hand seals, and slammed his hand on the scroll again. And in the middle of his third time of the quick hand seals, the sign on the scroll began to "grow". It was like it came over the paper and it was now glowing in a light blue colour.

Tsunade looked at Kurenai for a moment, who nodded in response.

Kurenai started making the same hand seals, and they slammed their hands on the scroll at the mark at the exact same time.

SAME TIME IN NORWAY 

"Arne, get the Hovding (that's the name of the overhead of the vikings. No thei're not vikings, i just used that name) now! It's time, sign on the old scroll is starting to grow out of the paper."

A sixteen year old boy trowed him self out in the snow. How typical was this. The day the konoha shinobis we're coming it was a snow storm. Arne took on his skiis, and used chakara to make it go faster. Of course, after sixteen winters he was used to this, but nobody want's to leave the warm cabins just to go out in a snow storm.

"**Snosikt no jutsu!" (seeing past the snow no jutsu)**

the snow shoot to other directions in a straigt line in front of him. And everything looked like a tunnel. Snow on the side, and a bare stripe where he looked.

As he opened the big wooded door to the Hovdings house he shouted "HOVDING, THE SCROLL IS ACTIVATED!" Two of the people in the ridicilusly large room amdidiatly stood up.

One of them was an old man, who looked like he was around fifty years with a brown beard who grew around his face. While the other was a lady who looked like she was thirty, with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Olav, get squad five. They're in the training hall, and ask them to come to the lavo." She said, before she turned at Arne, who was trying to get the worst snow out of his hair.

"Come on, arne. The rest of them will come after us"

"Are you sure they will make it, hovding? I mean.. It's really bad weather.." arne spoke, looking a little sceptical to the fact that four of the villages fourteen years old were going out in the storm alone.

"They've been trough worse. And beside, they are the topped squad after all." The Hovding said, while reaching for a scarf. Arne nodded and they both wen't out in the storm.

The norwegian ninjas, have other traditions than the japanese. And in stead of pairing up three and three they're pairing up five and five. Originaly they had "one element" each. But now the main goal was to make the strongest possibly team. And that was dun by putting the "weak" and the "strong" in different squads. The "weak" ones often had a stronger Læremester (sensei) than the stronger teams.

The best team had been picked to welcome the konoha shinobis Hopefully they would be able to learn the techniques from konoha faster, than the other ones would.

With squad five.

The bearded man ran into something that could look like a light blue dojo at first. But if you looked closer, you would see that it actually was made of ice. Of course it was pretty cold in there, but since the techniques of the norwegians were basicly based on snow, ive, water and so on, the elders had figured out, centuries ago that having a training hall made of ice, would make the ones that trained there, more used to the climae in real life.

Currently five youths and a jounin were using the hall for training. But as soon as the bearded man came, the jounin blowed in some sort of horn, that was hanging from his neck. And before the sound had stopped the five youths were standing at the ground right behind their Læremester. "Olav.. Why are you here? I thought I said we had to practice the whole day, whitout beeing disturbed" The Læremester said. He had short "dirty blond" hair, and he was pretty tall. He was wearing an all black spandex , and his arms were covered with fur. On the upper body he was wearing a thick wollen west and as said he had a horn around his neck.

On his hands he had a fingerless glove. On his feet he had some boot-like shoes, who reache him up til a little under the leg. They were made of drown leather and had fur on the inside, to keep warm.(He's named Tor)

"I'm sorry Tor. But the konoha shinobi are arriving! They'll bee here any minut!"

the dirtyblond haired nodded and looked at his students. "Jeanette, you're making the snow avoid us" he said while looking at a mid high girl with brown wild hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black pants and a black wollen sweather. Over the sweather she had a green top with a silver snow crystal on. She had a long scarf around her neck, and it reached her down to her knees. The shoes and gloves were the same as the ones Tor had.

The last named girl nodded and ran out of the room. Tor then turned against a boy with the same black spandex as him self, and similar gloves and shoes. He had brown half long hair, and a big scar from his left ear to the right shoulder. (The scar went on the back side).

He had a simple brown stuffed jacket on. "Magnus, you are to make sure that we don't all through the snow. 'cause we're not using skiis."

The boy named magnus nodded, and he walk out the same door as Jeanette justhad walk out.

Tor and the other three members of the team followed them. Soon they met outside.

"SNØ KONTROLL JUSTSU" (snow controll no jutsu) Jeanette screamed, while making hand seals. Once she had made the last hand seal, the snow above her changed directions and went other ways. She made a big circle whitout snow, and waited for the others. Soon magnus came out. They looked at eachother, and smiled before magnus started to make handseals.

"Følgende is jutsu" (followin ice no jutsu (makes ice follow his feets unit a certain distance. It depends how much chakara he uses).

He walked some steps ahead, and after him a rode of ice came. Then Jeanette made more handseals "Snø lag jutsu" (snow layer jutsu). Some snow placed it self at Magnus ice, so that the iceroad became a snow covered ice-road.

(If you don't use skiis you'll fall through the snow. And now covered ice isn't slippy)

not long after the whole team were on its way to the scroll lavo.

IN KONOHA 

The mark at the scroll had grown big, and all the konoha ninjas were lining up. "I wish you luck" Tsunade said before they all walked through the sign. Shino, who were standing last looked back a moment before going through. "I just hope this won't be something I'll regret later on" He thought.

Xxxxxxxx¨

Please, tell me about spelling mistakes and so on, I need to know!

TADAH! Well it's not much, but as said: shino is coming wtih them O.o.. I'm sorry if the norwegian words are confusing.. I just wanæt this to seem as "real" as possible xD..

Please review -..


End file.
